The Scent of Death
by rachel-fiction
Summary: Inuyasha's most loved lies dead in his arms. What is he to do with her?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in the story, just the actual… um… fan fiction part of it.  
  
I can smell her clearly. My demonic snout recognizing each of her moods; each of her senses… She's…relieved right now, after the horrible death of that hanyou Naraku. My face drips now in perspiration; exhaustion has taken it's toll upon my weak hanyou body. But what of hers? Even more fragile is hers, that that she is a woman, and a mere human. These thoughts recuperate my body, and it finds its way to her. I cannot hear her breath…  
  
Nor could I hear my own heart…  
  
And with the sadness overpowering that which beat inside me, I lifted her up into my arms, surging with numbness and a loss of tranquility.  
  
Her dark hair was matted with the tall grass and soil to which she had been thrown. I desperately le my claws, soaked with blood, move through the darkness of her hair. She was so warm still. The rosy ness in her fair cheeks was still present, as though she still held her soul. Was this woman still alive?  
  
"K--K"  
  
My throat contracts tightly as I try to speak her name. But when I try again, I just choke up. Hot salty tears filled my eyes as her face did not stir with my intentions. Sango and Miroku were off in the distance, I could smell them, recuperating far off on the other side of the meadow. There senses were relieved as well, but weak, just as mine were.  
  
I hold back the tears now, trying not to let them spill and stain the delicate body of this fair woman of whom rests in my arms now. She only looks as though she is sleeping. And as the hanyou Naraku died, the pieces he had of the sacred jewel had fallen to the ground, waiting to be recovered. But no recovery of them had been sent… not when the only thing on my mind was this girl in my arms now.  
  
"Wake up," I said coarsely, petting her face free of all her hair, but claiming new blood upon her cheek. She did not stir. I felt my throat tightening up again as the hot tears threatened once again. I gave up my fight to keep them back, and the warm saltiness of them fell to her face, mixing with the blood upon her cheek, and making a clean trail down into it. These human emotions that plagued me now. Why couldn't they be held back and suppressed? Of all, that is what I wished now. To hold my tears back, and keep them as fluid inside my body, and not out.  
  
"Naraku is dead, please don't join him…" I begged softly. "it's all over now. We don't have to worry anymore. We can be together without anything in our way. No one can stop us, please, please wake up." But none but silence came from her death-covered body. The tears fell down my face, down my nose, and into my mouth, upon my lips, which had lain upon her own, onto her face, and down it on a lonely journey.  
  
I thought of the child that was born from myself and the other woman who looked so much like her in my arms. "I hope that she never ever made you think I did not love you," I say to her quietly, taking her body close to mine. "I'm so sorry. She was there, while you were gone, away, and we were alone then… She smelled so much of heat, I could not bear it," I whisper. I look upon her again, and kiss her face, her lips, and then stand with her in my arms. Off to a burial place, right beneath that sacred tree where I had been sealed by that sacred arrow. Maybe that was why in the future there was so much of that magical purity there… because her body had fed into the roots of that tree. Her pure magical being…  
  
I let the hot salty tears stream down into the ditch as I dup it up, using my claws ferociously as I dug. It was easy since I was so angry at her death. Not particularly at her, but at the one who had killed her, even though he was good and dead. If possible, I would bring him back to life, and torture him, and kill him again. If I had the chance of that, I would surely plague it upon him. I dug, and dug and dug, creating a deep intrusion in the ground, deeper than myself, maybe even deeper than that old well that started all of this in the first place. If Kagome had never come through it, then none of this would have ever happened.  
  
When I was content with the size of the deepness, to where no animal could reach, I climbed up out of it, and took her stiffening body into my arms once again, jumping down, and gently resting her on the bottom of it. I kissed her lips once more, and set her in a sleeping position that she had always taken to be comfortable… so she could be comfortable for eternity. I moved my fire-rat kimono over her, and pet back her hair once again. I jumped from it, and let these same salty tears run down my face as I poured the soil back into the earth, over her, protecting her from others' eyes.  
  
And on the earth I had just buried, I lay, helpless, sleepless, powerless, and exhausted. The freshly disturbed dirt surrounded me, dirtied me, and mixed in my hair. I couldn't look anywhere but up at the stars. Trying to figure when they wrote that she would have to die, and cursing the stars that formed the words. I sat up in my melancholy, and realized that no more tears formed nor fell.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" a familiar voice called from behind. I swallowed, it was her. "Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked again. I took in a deep breath and stood up, dusting off my clothes. "She died," I said softly, "Naraku killed her."  
  
Her voice was silent, signaling a small amount of disbelief, "She couldn't have!"  
  
I walked on, "She did. Naraku killed Kikyo, Kagome."  
  
Well, I'm sure you weren't expecting that… I know I know, you all hate me now, for making Inu Yasha be all sad etc, over Kikyo dying blah, blah, blah. Well, I don't like the Inu X Kikyo pairing either, but… I thought this would be a cool little twist… hehehe evil me evil me! ^-^ Well, hope you at least enjoyed it in the least… err… while you thought he was talking about Kagome anyway… err. You probably hated me anyway, for the thought of Kagome… err. Dying. Wow. Well, no Kikyo's dead, so there. You don't have anything to gripe about. Please don't send any flames… I know you will anyway. Just, read the story for what it is. Hehehe… ^-^ 


End file.
